


Бог не так одевается, мэм

by Gavrusssha



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha





	Бог не так одевается, мэм

Он теперь не так одевается, мэм.  
Он больше не слушает.

Когда-то я говорил с ним.  
Изо льда.  
Говорил.  
Я уверен.

А теперь то ли он  
Не может,  
То ли я  
Не хочу.

Здесь никто не слушает.  
Боятся скомпрометировать  
Собственную уникальность.  
Я думаю, мэм,  
Это влияет.

А вы слушаете.  
Спасибо.

Я вижу, что вы - зеркало,  
Отражение.  
Это оружие и защиты  
И нападения.

У зеркала нет  
Тонкой индивидуальности -  
Терять  
Нечего.

О себе сказал все,  
А вы не думаю,  
Что будете  
Откровенничать.

Наташа, расскажите мне  
Об этом сумасшедшем месте,  
И бешеном времени,  
И оглохшем боге  
Сказки:

Нам надо вдвоем  
Переждать  
Темноту.


End file.
